Optical Fiber Bragg Grating Sensing Systems have been employed to monitor strain for a variety of different applications such as monitoring the strain on civil structures including bridges and dams. These sensors typically include an optical fiber with a Bragg Grating. A Bragg Grating reflects light with wavelengths at a characteristic wavelength known as the Bragg wavelength and passes other wavelengths of light. The Bragg wavelength shifts in response to changes in the level of strain on the Bragg Grating. As a result, the sensing system can determine the level of strain on the Bragg Grating from the Bragg wavelength. These sensing systems often include tunable, narrow-linewidth light sources such as tunable lasers to generate light signals that are reflected by the Bragg Grating. Alternately, these sensing systems may include a broadband light source, and use a demultiplexer to demultiplex the reflected light signals. In this case, each of the demultiplexed light signals is received at a different photodetector. These components increase the cost, size and/or complexity of the Optical Fiber Bragg Grating Sensing System. As a result, there is a need for an improved Optical Fiber Bragg Grating Sensing System.